My Baby "Sis"
by OlgasEvilTwin
Summary: Olga's POV about the year Of Helga's birth. It a reflection on why I think Helga's parents treat her the way they do.
1. Homecoming

****

My Baby Sis

Chapter 1: Homecoming.

__

Authors Note: Let's see…I Don't OWN Hey Arnold. My Therapist should be pleased I finally said it. First off this is just "one possibility." I haven't got the first clue how old Olga actually is. So for the purposes of this story she is 23 and in her Senior year of college. I had thought of this after watching "Student Teacher" Any way I feel for Olga. I have Helga for a baby sister and growing up with her was no picnic. I love Helga too for the sheer fact that she does so remind me of Von (my sister) Anyway have fun with the story.

Another Homecoming, another chance to make it right with Helga. Olga leans back in her chair aboard the airplane. She pulls out a heart shaped picture frame of a baby with a pink bow and a very annoyed look on her face. "Oh Baby Sis I have wronged you in so many ways" she thinks to herself. "How can I ever make it up to you?" The year Helga was born was a tough year for her. She went through a lot of changes. She realizes now how selfish she had been. Looking back on it now she realizes that it was her fall from grace that scarred her sister's birth year, and placed a huge obstacle not only between herself and Helga but Helga and her parents. She eventually won back her parents adoration but at a heavy price. How many times must Helga pay for her to stay in her parents good graces? And will Helga ever be able to forgive her? Olga puts away the picture frame and begins to stare out the window. 

****FlashBack****

A 12 year old Olga sits in English listening to dark brooding young male at the front of her class. He was reading his latest poetic endeavors. _Sigh* ' _Helix Carter is sooo cute' she stares dreamily up at him. Olga had never heard a boy speak with such elegance and sophistication. She wondered why he couldn't speak like this all the time? Olga's attention is brought back to the class when her fellow students began to clap. Helix had finished his poem and was headed back to his seat. Olga tries to speak to him. "Your poem was just so lovely." She says with her best million dollar smile. Helix looks away, and stammers "yeah whatever, Cotton Head!" and heads back to seat., obviously unaware of Olga's feeble attempt at flirting. She waches him sit down in his chair and pull out his blue notebook. She just shakes her head. 

An announcement from the pilot brings Olga's attention back to the present. According to the pilot, a sudden snow storm has hit Hillwood airport. They will have to circle the airport until further instructions are givin. Olga looks back out the window.

__

I know this is kinda short but I need to know if you are interested. Plus I need to know if I am uploading these stories correctly.


	2. a night to remember

__

AN: Yeah Yeah I know the first was short. But I have never uploaded anything to this website and I was anxious to see if it would work. As we left off….

****

Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

"Can you believe it?" her bestfriend crystal asked excitedly. "The richest most popular girl in school invited us to go to her valentines day party up at her lake house! This is suppose to be the social event of the year and we're invited." Olga just smiles at her friends enthusiasim. Crystal had been her best friend since kindergarten. She knew everything about her. This was good sometimes and other times it could be quite annoying. Although Olga maybe smiling right now she was really hurting. She had just found out that Helix Carter was moving. Her world was crashing in around her. She had never even asked him out or anything. She couldn't believe the way her life was turning out. The love of her life, her _la passion,_ (I was trying to make that look french) was leaving and she would never see him again. She must have been frowning because Crystal was staring at her funny. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Your not still thinking about HIM?" The last word emphasized with an exasperated fling of her arms. "He didn't even know your name. He called you cotton head all the time." Crystal was right. She can't even recall him ever saying her name. Crystal continued her berating, "besides he's the most popular boy in school in that aloof lone wolfer sort of way. Every girl wants him. Well, let's face Olga, You're a Nerd. You don't stand a chance." Olga just stared at her friend in disbelief. "What do you mean 'Nerd'? I am not a nerd. Sure I've won every Spelling bee in the Tri-state area, I've been an Honor student since Preschool, I can play the Piano better than people twice my age, I've been class valedictorian every year, school editor……OH MY GOD …Crystal I AM A NERD!" Olga crumples to the bed sobbing. Crystal just pats her on the back.

Another announcement comes over the intercom. The airport is routing their flight to a near by airport where the storm hasn't hit yet. Olga let's out a long breath and pulls her cell phone from her pocket book. She calls her parent's to let them know about the change in plans. She sits back in her chair waits to land.

***Flashback****

The lake was lit up by Japanese lanterns. A live band was playng a bad version of New Kids On The Block. _AN: I think I just dated myself here. O.o_ _I'm trying to make it sound 89 or 90-ish._ All of her class mates were spread out over the area. It was too cold to go swimming, so many stayed near the bonfires and danced. Many others were crowded around the picnic tables, including a certain Helix Carter to Olga's excitement. She had decided before she arrived that she was going to tell Helix just how she felt about him. It was now or never. She inhales a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She begins to proceed to the table where Helix is sitting. She can't help inwardly smile at him. Even at the social event of the year he still finds creativity for his poetry. She watches him writing in his blue book as she approaches his table. He sees her coming and quickly shuts his book. " Hi Helix!" She manages with as much courage as she can muster. He looks up at her quizically. "Oh Hi Olga." So he did know my name she beams. He brushes his light brown hair out of his eyes. That was the first time she noticed he had a Unabrow. His long bangs always kept it covered up. Oh well, she thought, her dad had one too. It didn't make her love him any less.

"Did you want something cotton head or are you just here to breathe my air?" Helix asked with a wicked grin. Olga was abit taken back by his sarcastic remark. She feels she will never understand how he can write such beautiful poetry one minute and be so cynical and cruel the next. "Did you want something or not?" He asked again obviously becoming annoyed at her silence. "I have something, she gulps, to talk to you about. It's very important. Can we go somewhere private." There she said it. The first steps taken. "Really?" he looks at her funny. "What about?" "Please" she says "in private." She nods over at the boat house. Helix looks down at the table and his book as if contemplating his answer. She had never noticed this uncertainty about him before. He seemed..shy. "Sure" he finally said, "Why not"

The plane lands in the airport. Olga gathers her things as she notices the first of the snow flakes falling. She heads off of the plane into the walkway. She doesn't see her parents. So she grabs a snack and coffee from the vending machine, and settles down in one of the chairs in the waiting area.

*****flashback****

Helix followed Olga to the Boat house. Inside the boat house were several large yachts and speed boats. They should call it a Yacht mansion Olga mused at the massive amount of space. Helix walks into the boat house behind her and whistles. He's suddenly cut off by laughter. Two guys sitting on some rafts they had blown up were drinking heavily what appeared to be some kind of whiskey. Helix walks up to them "Hey you two SCRAM!! NOW!" Helix yells pointing his thumb in the direction of the door. "We were here first." States one. "Yeah! That's right" piped the second. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Perhaps you would like to repeat yourself to Ole Bruce here" Helix states dramatically punching his right fist into his left palm. "Nah Man. Nah" Boys both stammer as they make their way out the boathouse door. Helix closes and locks the door behind him. "Sooo " he begins running his fingers through his bangs again, "What did you want to talk about" Well here goes nothing Olga thought. "I just wanted you to know …."she was beginning to loose her courage. "that I love you" There she said it! He just stands there looking at her for the longest time. Then finally says "You do?" Olga just shakes her head yes. "I just wanted you to know how I felt before you left. I think you write the most beautiful poetry I ever heard. It's better than any of the stuff we read in English class. Even if you don't feel the same way back. I just wanted you to know how I felt." Helix turns around and faces the wall. "So you're telling me all this now!? When I am leaving in two weeks? It would have been better had you never told me at all." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean Helix?" Olga was very confused by now. Helix turns to face her. She could tell he was fighting back tears. "I love you too. Ever since 3rd grade when my father's company moved us here. I just never dreamed that a girl as pretty and together as you are would even have anything to do with me." Olga was crying herself now. She was never shy to cry in public. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. She looks into his eyes. Oh those hazel blue eyes of his like pools thunderous emotions boiling just under brim. He leans in and kisses her. She felt like someone just poured hot lava into her legs and arms. She could barely stand or breathe. It was her first kiss, and oh what a kiss. He steps back from her and looks down at his feet. He begins to kick at the dirt. His breathing somewhat labored to "I know this is probably not the best way to do this…and you can say no…I was thinking ..you know…since we won't ever see one another again that maybe you wanted to.." he points over at the rafts on the floor " Well you know..Do it." He looks up at her now questioningly. Oh she knew what he was asking her! His nervousness, the floats. She felt a knot growing in the pit of her stomach. She had never even kissed before tonight let alone done IT! She looked at him, then the floats, and back at him. She definitely loved him and she always told Crystal that she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved and special. She loved him and she would never see him again, that was special. She took a deep breath, "Okay" He Smiled. Her Knees went weak.

A loud familiar voice rang out through the airport. "Olga..pick up your pace we have to meet your sister!" No he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to Helga. Calling Helga by her name as usual. "I'M MOVING AS FAST AS I CAN BOB!" Helga retorts. "now let's not fight we're here to get Olga." Came the very tired sounding voice of her mother. Olga takes a deep breath, shakes her head and begins gathering her things.

__

Oh I hope this was better! Most of you smarties have figured out by now where this is headed. Don't worry I'll try and update soon. 

__


	3. A Constant Reminder

****

Chapter 3: A constant Reminder 

__

AN: Oooooo….back again. Damn it! Still don't own HA. I'm not sure how strange my writing dialect might be. You see I write like I talk and you are reading the writings of a real life southern belle. So if it sounds strange at times, that's why. So as HA turns…..

Olga rushes over to hug her parents. She looks around for Helga. She sees her slumped in a chair at the end of the row. She quickly walks over to Helga. She looks her baby sis up and down. She's sitting with her arms crossed with a scowl etched across her face. "Hi Olllgga!" Helga stretches out her name so she can put as much sarcasm in the pronunciation as possible. Helga sounds so much like him she thought. She even looks like him at time, especially the eyes. Olga bends down and grabs Helga's face in her hands and places a big lipstick kiss on her forehead. "Hello Baby Sis! I hope you are doing well " she says smiling at Helga. Helga reaches up to wipe the lipstick kiss off of her forehead. "Fine Olllgga!" There was that sarcasm again. She didn't blame Helga for the way that she felt. She deserved all of the resentment that Helga gave her. She was determined to set it right. She's finally going to do what should have been done years ago. 

The ride home so far had been uneventful. Up til now she had been doing all the talking. Telling her parents about her student teaching in Alaska. Helga just stared out the car window. "Olga" Her dad began "It is so good to have you home! The girl," he points his thumb back at Helga, "has been getting into trouble at school and has to go see some shrink." Olga hated it when Her dad referred to Helga as "The Girl." If he wasn't calling her by Olga's name then he was belittling her by not giving her a name at all. " I'm telling you olga," he continued " that girl ain't nothing like you!" Helga breathes out a barely audible growl at this statement. " Dad" Olga starts, "Helga's fine the way she is." Big Bob stops the car with a jerk. Oh no!, Olga thought she challenged his authority. He turns around and looks at Olga. Olga notices Helga out of the corner of her eye staring dumbfounded at her too. "If she's so fine Olga " Bob said looking from Helga to Olga "Then she wouldn't need some head shrinker trying to straighten her out. YOU never needed some THERAPIST and YOU turned out GREAT!!" He turns back toward the road and jams his foot on the gas spitting snow as he took off. No one spoke the rest of the way.

****Flashback*****

His U-haul truck was packed, his house empty. Two young teens hug each other good-bye. "Will you write to me" Olga says with tears in her eyes. "Absolutely, as soon as I get settled in my new home." He finishes with a light kiss on her lips. His dad yells that it's time to go. "Well I gotta go" he says as he hugs Olga one last time. "Helix Gerald Carter" His father Yells, "I said It's TIME TO GO! Helix let go of Olga and got into the car. She watched him drive away until he wasn't even a spot on the horizon.

The family arrived home. Olga watched her parents. Her dad settled into his recliner in front of the TV and her mother was fixing a smoothie in the kitchen. Helga had headed upstairs to her bedroom. Once again her parents widen the abyss that has formed between her and Helga by comparing the two of them. Why couldn't they get it through they're thick skulls that Helga was her own individual person. She was a wonder all unto herself. Helga had talents she was sure of it. Maybe if her parents…..NO! not her parents…If she had taken some time and payed more attention to Helga perhaps Helga would be more open to share her gifts. She had to stop blaming her parents. For once, This was her spilled milk and it was high time she cleaned it herself. Olga was now standing in front of Helga's bedroom door. She heard nothing but cold silence ring like a graveyard bell through her soul. To her parents Helga represented a past that they would assume forget. But that Olga mused is the Irony of it. You can't completely forget something staring you in the face every day. And for that Big Bob and Miriam Resented Helga's Presence. She was and is a constant reminder of the one time their perfect daughter was not quite perfect enough. Helga is her living trophy of her fall from her parent's grace. 

****FlashBack***

"Are you sure about this?" Crystal Asked. Olga slowly and solemnly shook her head yes. "Damn" Crystal Hissed. Olga had never heard her swear before. "So how late are you?" crystal asked looking at Olga's pale face. "Two Weeks" Olga whispers. Suddenly Crystal Pipes up, "You may not necessarily be pregnant. I knew this girl once who would go months at a time with out a period. The doctors said it was her hormones or something. Look, lets give it another week and see." Looking for anything at this point to cheer her friend up. "You really think it could just be my hormones?" Olga says hoping her friend was right but not all certain that she is. "like I said give it a week if you don't start by then we'll switch to plan "B"" 

"What's plan B?" Olga asked standing up. "don't know" crystal jumps up from the stoop,"but we have a whole week to come up with it." A week passed by and still Olga's period still had not started. "Okay Crystal" Olga said as the two walked the path in the park. "What's Plan B?" "Well "Crystal said while chewing on her lip, "how much money have you got?" I have a ten dollar bill daddy gave me for making honor role again." Olga says while pulling a folded bill from her skirt pocket. "I have a five spot. That just might be enough to do what we need to do." Finishing her statemnet Crystal grabs Olga's hand and heads for the local Grocery store. "Why are we here?" Olga whispers to Crystal. "Well, if you think that you are 'you know what' then you need a test." Crystal scans the shelves and suddenly grabs a box from the bottom shelf and shoves it into her book bag. "What are you doing" olga sked shocked at what she just saw her friend do. "I don't want to steal anything" "We'll pay for it ! Just in a round about way." Crystal said in a matter of fact voice." Look , we both go to school with Yolanda Johansen. If we go up to the front and pay for this straight up. Yolanda's Mother will be giving Both our parents a call." Crystal stands with one hand on her hip and one in the air as if she just finished a major speech. She then grabs a candy bar from off of the shelf and takes it to the front. "Hello Mrs Johansen" both girls said at once. "Hi girls, what are you up to today?" smiled Mrs Johansen. "oh we thought we would split a candy bar before starting our homework." She says as she hands Mrs Johansen a Five dollar bill. Mrs johansen rings up the sale and hands Crystal back her change. Crystal turns around then turns back toward Mrs Johansen. "Excuse me, I think you gave me this by accident." Crystal says handing the lady a ten dollar bill. "Oh My how did that get in with the ones? Well thank you girls for being so honest. Here have another candy bar on me." She hands Olga a second candy bar. The girls leave the store. "Wheh! That was close!" said crystal wiping her forehead. She then opens her candy bar and begins to eat it. "She thought we were being honest" Olga said looking at the candy bar in her hand. Suddenly the first wave of nausea hit Olga and she vomitted in the gutter a block from the store.


	4. Fall From Grace

****

Chapter 4: Fall From Grace

__

Author's Notes: First thing on the agenda: I don't own Hey Arnold! Just in case someone reading would be confused about this. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. **In my sugary Olga type voice** **You Like Me! You really Like ME!** **Projectile Tears begin now along with high pitched squeaky voice** **I just can't believe it…** **all words at this point at a pitch only dogs can hear.** **sniff** but seriously folks I appreciate the support. Now back to the show.

Olga Takes a step towards Helga's room and tries the door. It's unlocked. She opens the door. Helga was laying face down on her bed, head in her pillow. She looks up as the door creeks open. Helga turns over on her back and stares at the ceiling. "What do YOU want?" Helga asked not taking her eyes off of the ceiling. "Baby Sis, I just wanted to see if you're okay." Olga says as she approaches the bed. "I'M FINE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT OLLGGA" Helga snaps as she turns her back on Olga and faces the wall. "just leave me alone" that last statement was just barely above a whisper. Olga just sat there on the bed not saying a word.

***FlashBack

Crystal stared at the test, then at the instruction pamphlet, then back at the test. She had been doing this for a solid minute. "Well?" Olga asked. "I think..Maybe you need another test." Crystal states trying not to look Olga in the eyes. "What?! WHY!?" She couldn't wait another day. "Let me see the paper" She unfolds the pamphlet and reads the instructions, then looks at the test. "I'm Pregn.." Olga begins but is interrupted by Crystal. "Hey the test could be wrong!" Olga slowly walks to her bed and sits down. "And what if it isn't. What am I going to do?" Olga starts crying hysterically. Crystal just puts her arm around her friend.

Olga slowly gets up from Helga's bed and walks out of her room. She heads to her own bedroom and looks around. She opens a locked case and begins to look at the papers inside. One was Helga's birth certificate kept hidden.

***Flashback

Olga sits in the doctor's office sandwiched between her parents who had not spoken to her since the night that she had told them. Her Father stormed out of the house and drove the BMW around all night. Her Mother started drinking again after 14 years of sobriety. She just sat in the kitchen crying and drinking her smoothies. Olga just spent the night wondering why this had to happen to her. She had never let her parents down in her life. Here she was their precious perfect daughter, the keeper of their hopes and dreams, another damn statistic out of USA Today. How Could she have done this to them? She thought as she stared aimlessly at the ugly brown carpet. The doctor entered the room. "Well Mr, Mrs, and Ms Pataki." Great Olga thought I had to get the funny Gynecologist. "I'm afraid your daughter is definitely pregnant. Her Mother starts crying again mumbling she needs a smoothie under her breath. Her Father gets up and just paces the floor. "Doc are you sure about this?" Bob said almost pleading with the doctor to change his answer. "Yes, I am Mr Pataki. However, there are 'options'" the doctor said with almost a shrug. "what kind of options" her mother said between sobs. The doctor spoke about the options availible from adoption to abortion. The ride home from the doctors office was very tense No one spoke. They reached the house. "Miriam" Bob said "we need to talk about what we are going to do about Olga" "Of course 'B'" sniffed Miriam. "Olga just sit here in the trophy room." Bob said pointing to a spot on the couch. Later Olga would mull over the fact that she was never allowed in on the conversation that would change her life forever. Her opinion was never sought by either of her parents. She still could over hear the bulk of the conversation anyway. "Miriam, All I know is My family don't believe in abortions. My Mother and father are both Devout Catholics. If they ever found out I let my daughter get an abortion, and believe me My mother always finds these things out, I will never be able to live it down!" Big Bob said getting very flustered. Miriam just shakes her head while sipping her smoothie. "Miriam" he continues " That baby is Pataki blood. What if it's a boy? You know we both wanted a son. After you had your Hysterectomy, I just didn't think it was going to be possible. My Mother did say she had her prayer group pray for us to have a son when we first started trying after Olga. Mom always did say the Lord worked in mysterious ways. Maybe this pregnancy is one of those mysterious ways." Miriam just stared at him in disbelief. Disbelief at him bringing up her "operation" and her "failure" at not being able to give him his son, but also at his suggesting that Olga have and keep this baby. "Bob you can't be serious" her words a little slurred at this point, "Olga's too young to raise a child" "No! Not Olga. Us Miriam." Stating as he waved his hand between himself and Miriam. "This boy will carry on the family name. Plus with Olga's genes on top of we could have another Einstein! That's it Miriam that is what we are going to do! I've made my decision." Ending with a slam of his fist on the table knocking over Miriam's smoothie over the table. "Great" Miriam remarked sarcastically to herself.

__

The Next chapter will be coming soon. I wrote this like this because I can just see Big Bob Making all the decisions and not caring what anybody else thought. Plus it gives an Obvious delusion on his part concerning the Pregnancy. Plus for those of you who have figured this thing out and obvious reason for his utter disappointment. 


	5. The Birth

****

Chapter 5: The Birth

AN: well here we are again another chapter! I have some really smart cookies reading my work. So far everyone who reviewed has figured correctly where this is going and I am so proud I could burst! *wipes away tear of sheer pride for her genius readers* . Oh Yeah almost forgot I don't own Hey Arnold! *Big Cheshire cat grin*

Olga was pulled out of school and her and Miriam went to stay with Olga's maternal grandmother. Big Bob hired a tutor to home school Olga so she wouldn't miss a grade. Big Bob began telling people around town that Miriam's mother was sick and she went to take care of her and took Olga with her. He would slowly start telling people that Miriam had called him and announced she was pregnant. She would have the baby at her mother's house so she can continue to take care of her. No one questioned any of this. Most everyone ignored Big Bob. Everyone was more interested in Many of the other neighbor's expected births. Mrs Johansen would be having her third child. Phil and Gerty had recieved word from their son and his wife that they were expecting a child. So the neighborhood was buzzing with all the new lives that would soon be here. Big Bob's announcement came as no big deal. Olga remembered the first time her father came to visit since they had left. He brought the mail with him and the patiently awaited letter from Helix. She remembered when her father first handed her the letter, he had not noticed who had sent the letter. As soon as Olga saw the envelope Olga shrieked with delight. "He remembered!" She shouted. "Who remembered?" Big bob said as he turned to look at Olga. "Why Helix..." suddenly she remembered she had told her parents the name of the guy who had impregnated her. Her father suddenly grabbed the letter out of her hand and began to rip it apart. "If I had KNOWN the letter was from that little BASTARD, I WOULD HAVE NEVER BROUGHT IT!" Big Bob screamed this as he through the pieces of the letter into the fire place and set them on fire. Olga cried out as she watched the destruction of her letter from Helix go up in smoke. She knew that she would never hear from him again. Her father would see to that. 

Olga placed the contents of the lock box back and placed it back in it's draw. She suddenly heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Olga?" Came the voice from the other side. "Come in Helga" Olga said trying to hide her slight shock at this new development. Helga came in with her pink t-shirt on. "I just wanted to say..uhm ..well..Thank you for sticking up for me with Big Bob earlier today." She said with a noticed apprehension. "Your Welcome Helga Come sit on the bed and I'll brush your hair for you. Wouldn't that be fun?" Olga said while patting a spot on the bed for Helga. At first Helga just stared at the spot than slowly and reluctantly sat down. Olga pulled Helga's pigtails out and began brushing her hair. These were a few of the moments that Olga enjoyed. It wasn't very often that Helga let her do anything like this. She noted that Even though Helga's hair was the same color as hers; Helga's hair was thicker. Helga's hair also would lay in waves almost like it wanted to curl. "Now that" Olga thought "She gets from The Pataki side of the family. Grandma Pataki had curly hair." Olga wished her hair would curl a little; but no it remained straight as ever. The two continued to sit on Olga's bed silent while Olga continued to make finger curls with Helga's hair.

**Flashback**

Over the next nine months olga would watch her body turn into this grotesque version of her old self. Between the morning sickness, bloating, gas, muscle cramps, and basically looking like a beached whale she had began to forget what it was like to just be comfortable again. Then around the fifth month something amazing Happened, at first it was just a fluttery bubble feeling in her stomach then the movements became stronger. Then one night after several days of this it hit her what she was feeling. She was sitting on the couch during one of her father's visits. Her mother and Nanna sat at the table doing a puzzle. Her dad and grandfather were watching a football game. After feeling the movement again for the Umptenth time that evening she suddenly cries out "IT's THE BABY!! The Baby is moving." Suddenly everyone was staring at her, then they get up practically at the same time and ran over to Olga. Her dad made it there first, "let me feel!" he says placing a hand on her stomach. "WHOAH! Miriam feel that kick! Now that's a boy kick if I ever felt one. That boy is REAL Pataki blood. It woudn't surprise me if he plays for one of my favorite football teams." Big Bob just grinned from ear to ear. Miriam just nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the night was centered around Olga and her stomach. Olga at first liked the attention she was getting until she realized the attention was more for the baby and less for her. She didn't know why but she felt a bit jealous of that fact. She began to have disturbing thoughts; thoughts about her parents suddenly forgetting all about her and paying attention to their new "Son." She couldn't help but wonder if they would still love her the way they use to once her "baby brother" was here. By the seventh month, Olga could barely stand from the weight of her stomach . She could barely keep any food down. The baby grew at an alarming rate. By the eighth month, the doctor had no choice but to hospitalize Olga. So there she was six weeks from delivery and she was spending them in a hospital bed with monitors hooked up to her and to her stomach to monitor the baby. Her life was turning into a complete nightmare. She kept having strange dreams. Dreams about a pigtailed blonde haired girl calling her mommy, with vacant eyes staring straight into her soul. Olga would try to take her hand but she would just look up and say "You had your chance. Why didn't you want it?" She would then turn and run in the opposite direction. Olga would wake up asking the nurses had they seen her daughter. The nurses would calm her down and tell her that her child was still in her. The dreams are what really concerned her the most. In every dream she had the child was always a girl. She wondered to herself, what her parents reaction would be if the child she carried turned out not to be the son they longed for. Once in a while Olga allowed her self to day dream about being a mother to a blonde little version of herself. A little doll she could dress up and carry around with her. She even thought of a name for her, even though she knew her parents would never allow her to name the baby. She had saw the name in a baby name book that her mother left in the room. Nanna had bought it for her to look over. Her Dad just grabbed it and threw it the trash bin beside the bed claiming that she had wasted her money buying that because his son was going to be named after him. After they had left, Olga just picked the book up and started thumbing through it. She found her name first. It was Russian it meant "Pious or devout." It also said the it originated in Scandinavia as Helga which was the Scandinavian word for Priestess. She loved it. She saw the name as a combination of her name and Helix. She then saw the female version of Helix Middle name Gerald. It was Geraldine. She just sat there and daydreamed about the name Helga Geraldine Carter. Of course her day dreams included her being married to Helix. With Four more weeks to go the doctor made the decision to perform a Caesarian on Olga to deliver the baby. Olga was rushed into surgery. The family was told to remain behind in the room in case an emergency would arise. After surgery, Olga was wheeled back inot the room and the family awaited news of the baby. Because the delivery was early the doctor wanted a few test ran as soon as the baby was delivered. The next hour seemed to drag for the Pataki family especially Olga. The Doctor arrived in the room. He looks Olga straight in the eyes and said "Ms Pataki, You gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I want you to know that when I slapped her, She slapped me back. We call her M'am now. So tell me, what do you have in mind as a name for this child?" Olga looked at both her parents who were still speechless from the shock of finding out that their son was a girl. So Olga took the opportunity awarded her; "Her Name is Helga Geraldine Car..Uh Pataki" Correcting the last name. The doctor made a note of the name and told Olga he would tellthe nurse to bring her in. After he left, Big Bob turns to Olga and says " What do you mean by naming her?!! WE ARE NOT KEEPING THAT THAT THING! You had no right to give her the PATAKI NAME." Bob was yelling so loud he hadn't noticed that the nurse had wheeled the baby in with her incubator. Miriam who had not spoken a word up to this point walked over to look at the baby. She slowly picks her up, then with the firmest voice Olga had ever heard or would ever hear again come from her mother's lips said "ROBERT! We're KEEPING Her and THAT'S FINAL!" Big Bob just shut up and sat down. He knew better than to argue with that voice.


End file.
